


my baby's got it good

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Furry, Mommy Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, titty sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chloe and Stella take a vacation.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Port Artemis





	my baby's got it good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maginot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maginot/gifts).



> more oc fics! teehee! stella belongs to sho and chloe belongs to me. cameo in the beginning is sam who also belongs to me

Chloe rented the house as a surprise. It took a decent bit of convincing and bribing, but eventually, Stella agreed to pack up for a month and move to the beach. Chloe borrows Sam’s car and he helps stack all their bags inside it, before he promises to keep the club up and running. Chloe drives while Stella navigates--with the promise that she won’t use the map to spoil the surprise. Chloe doesn’t know if she actually keeps that promise, but after a two hour drive to the north most beach--she acts surprised enough.

Chloe parks and hops out of the car, sliding her shades on as she grins. “C’mon!” The sun beats down on them, most of the heat whipped away by sea air. She bounds from the car up the sandy driveway and to their little bungalow. By the time she’s gotten the front door open, Stella’s only just gotten out of the car, mouth still hanging open as Chloe vibrates with excitement. “Hurry up! You haven’t even seen the inside!”

The inside in question is cozy and soft. Chloe tours the rooms she’d only seen virtually, grinning the whole time. Stella finally steps into the living room as Chloe comes out of the only bathroom. “The kitchen’s a bit small but I think we’ll manage! There’s space for us to work together here.” She knows her ears are flicking as she surveys the room and thinks about moving around the furniture, but she can’t bother to stop them. “But we could always buy a little table for the guest bedroom if you’d rather work--” Stella ambushes her with a kiss before she can continue. She wraps her arms around the back of her girl’s neck and rises onto her tiptoes to meet her.

Stella breaks the kiss on a content little sigh and Chloe smiles up at her. “It’s perfect.”

~

They settle in quickly. One moment, the rental feels like some sort of impersonal hotel and the next it feels like a new home. Blankets pile up on the couches, globs of toothpaste mar the bathroom sink and neither of them can seem to remember to make the bed in the morning. It isn’t quite like a real vacation. Even with the sun streaming in the living room, they spend most of their days inside working. Stella’s work is quiet as she fields client emails and works her way through designs. Chloe spends most of her time on the phone, making sure the club isn’t burning down.

At night, things are different though. They take walks during sunset, have bonfires on the beach and finally catch their breaths together. It’s better than working at home, when the air is always salty and there are always sunbreaks in the afternoon. Everything feels just a bit softer here, and Chloe tries to soak up every moment.

A week and a half into their stay she wakes up to the sound of Stella’s phone ringing. She keeps her eyes closed for as long as she can, even as her lover climbs out of bed and answers the call. Soon though, Stella’s voice rises in volume as distress focuses into anger until she slams her phone down somewhere in the living room. Chloe opens her eyes then, shielding her gaze from the sun as Stella storms back into the room.

Their eyes meet and the fire in her seems to wane a bit. Chloe draws the warm sheets around her naked body and gives a tired little smile. “Good morning.” Stella cringes at that and crosses the room to close the shades. Chloe watches her move, unable to resist while Stella barely has any clothes on at all.

“Sorry, I… that asshole.” She waves her hand impatiently and Chloe leans back in bed as Stella waits for the words to come. “He’s pissed off about the deadline, insinuating that I’m not doing good enough work.” Stella scoffs at the idea, but Chloe can still see the shine of worry in her eyes.

“You’ve been working normal hours every day, hon.” Her accent is a little stronger right when she wakes up. The syrupy drawl that spills out of her then makes Stella’s eyes roam back up to her face. Her last dregs of frustration melt away and she finally climbs back into bed. Chloe opens her arms and Stella happily sprawls out on top of her. Chloe strokes at Stella’s tangled hair and kisses at the base of her antler. “Hell would freeze over before you didn’t give your best work, sweetheart.” 

Stella doesn’t respond, but she also doesn’t try to argue, and Chloe tallies that as a win. They lay together long enough for Chloe to almost nod off again. “Sorry,” Stella murmurs as she climbs out of bed. Chloe rubs her eyes and tries to make it look like she isn’t half asleep. “I won’t be able to settle down.” Even as she draws farther away, Chloe keeps their fingers locked together, preserving that one last point of contact even as their honey colored morning slips away. “You gonna sleep more or you want some coffee?”

Chloe waffles for another moment before flicking her ears and sitting up in bed. “Well, if you make the coffee it’ll taste like dishwater so I better handle it.” Stella snorts and pinches Chloe’s arm before disappearing out into the bedroom. 

Chloe pulls on the closest shirt and pair of shorts she finds laying on the floor, unsure which of them they belong to. By the time she brushes her teeth and makes it into the kitchen, Stella’s already slicing fruit and cooking up something delicious. Even in the tiny space, they move around each other effortlessly as Chloe grabs their designated mugs and starts on their pour overs. After perfectly doctoring Stella’s cup with cream and sugar, she eagerly hands it over. Stella takes a sip and smiles, kissing Chloe in thank you.

They settle into the living room with coffee, food and their laptops as the day starts to warm up. Chloe sits against the arm of the couch and tucks her paws under Stella’s warm thighs as she checks through her email. Their quiet companionship lasts through the morning, until Chloe finishes her work around noon. She gets up then and throws open the doors and windows, basking in the sun and smelling the salty air. 

“Are you done already?” Chloe turns back toward Stella’s voice, rolling her neck as the sunshine hits her back. She hums indulgently, ears flicking into a more comfortable position as she nods. Stella frowns and looks back to her laptop. “I still have a lot to do.”

“That’s alright, baby.” Chloe pushes away from the window sill and stretches. She folds herself down onto the couch next to Stella, momentarily distracting her to steal a kiss. That momentary distraction stretches longer when Stella grabs the back of her neck, surging up into her touch and licking into her mouth desperately. Chloe hums, surprised and pleased, and wraps her arms around the back of Stella’s neck.

They part on a gasp, the heat between them nearly overwhelming. Chloe resists the urge to throw her leg over Stella’s lap as her hands land on Chloe’s hips. “You have work to do.” Even as she says it, one of her hands pushes into Stella’s hair and tugs the tie out of it. Her long locks fall around her face and Chloe sinks both hands into them.

Stella whines and twists into Chloe, mouthing at her throat as she rubs up the curve of her spine. “Don’t care. Want you.” Chloe feels the shape of the words on the side of her neck and she shudders. Her spine curves as she grabs two handfuls of Stella’s hair, tugging until she finally pulls away. Stella lets Chloe crank her head back, eyes blown wide and lips parted as Chloe stares down at her. She bites the inside of her cheek as she straddles one of Stella’s thighs.

“Stay.” Stella’s eyes flicker and Chloe feels a surge of heat and power at her girl’s obedience. Her hands slide out of Stella’s hair and cup her face instead. She knocks her knuckles under Stella’s chin as the pads of her fingers trace over the bridge of her nose and the tops of her cheekbones. “You’re so beautiful,” she murmurs without really realizing.

Stella whines for her, rocking and nearly breaking her position until Chloe grabs her jaw. Her eyes flutter open again, pupils blown wide as her eyes roam across Chloe’s body and to her face. She waits, combing the stray hairs out of Stella’s face and rubbing at the base of one of her antler’s as she finds her words. “Want you,” she says again.

Chloe tilts her head. “What do you want, baby girl?” A full body shiver rocks through Stella then, and she furrows her brow. Chloe grins and massages around Stella’s antlers until she goes entirely boneless. “Use your big girl words, baby.”

She grimaces and rolls her head away from Chloe’s hands, a little brattier than normal. Chloe lets it slide for now and pets at her cheeks. “Want you, Mommy.” Chloe’s belly ignites with heat at that and she presses a little closer to Stella.

“Good girl. Now, give me a little more.” Stella shudders beneath her and Chloe resists the urge to grind her cunt against Stella’s hip.

“Take care of me, Mommy, please,” she whispers it with a shaky voice and Chloe immediately melts for her. She leans down and peppers kisses all across Stella’s face until she’s giggling and sweet.

“Of course, sweetheart.” She runs her hands down Stella’s shoulders and over her arms, her downy fur tickling Chloe’s palms. Stella’s hands roam over her in the same way, resting at the base of her spine before petting across her belly and up to her tits. “Oh,” she murmurs as Stella cups her tits through her loose shirt. She doesn’t say much else, but Chloe is quick to catch on. She slides off Stella’s lap to lay across the couch, dragging her girl with her before Stella has a moment to complain.

She slots in between Chloe’s spread legs easily and presses her face into her belly. Chloe coos at her and pets through her hair until she lifts her face again. She pushes her hand up Chloe’s shirt and more heat pools in her belly. “Can I?” Stella asks and everything else in the world falls away. In a single moment, Chloe is entirely overwhelmed with wanting to give her everything.

She lifts up her shirt then, nipples peaking in the cold air as she shivers. “C’mon, baby.” Stella surges up her body a moment later, mouth hot and messy on her tit before she sucks Chloe’s nipple into her mouth. She gasps out a broken moan before she can manage to swallow it, spine arching as her ears flick hectically. She lets go of her shirt in favor of cupping the back of Stella’s head with both hands. Her thoughts stretch and tangle, leaving her speechless as Stella sucks and licks around her nipple.

Chloe tilts her head to stare down at Stella, losing her breath as icy blue eyes rake over her face. Her fingers curl into Stella’s silky hair as she gasps, knees clamping around Stella’s hips. “Good, baby, god you’re so good for me.” She finally forces the praise from between her teeth, the words earnest and scalding on her tongue. Stella whines for them, cupping Chloe’s ribs as she scores her teeth over the sensitive bud of her nipple. “Mommy’s good little girl.” Her hips tilt selfishly before she can stop them, her cunt barely grinding against Stella’s belly.

She comes back to herself when Stella whines again, unlatching from her nipple to rub her face against Chloe’s sternum. Her hips jut forward to meet Chloe’s, an uncoordinated grind lighting up her entire body, before she reaches for Stella’s antlers. The bases of them are velvety in her grip and each touch makes Stella moan with pleasure. Chloe guides her carefully, nudging her back to suck on her other nipple. Stella licks at it easily, mouth sealing around it as she whimpers and humps forward again.

Chloe keeps rubbing at the base of her antlers as heat pools sticky between her legs. With the hold on her antlers, Stella settles again, letting loose happy little moans and sighs as she suckles. Chloe tries to calm down as well, eyes falling shut as she loses herself in the heat of Stella on top of her and the sweet waves of her obedience.

The heat only worsens though. Stella’s mouth is hot and yielding, body snug and perfect between Chloe’s legs. Her panties are soaked by the time she grips the back of Stella’s neck and tilts her head up. Stella’s gaze is still hazy and hot, mouth hanging open as she waits for further instruction. Chloe hooks her thumb behind Stella’s teeth as she catches her breath, feeling impossibly dizzier when Stella immediately sucks at the digit.

“Lemme take care of you,” she whispers, voice raw and wanting as she pulls her thumb out of Stella’s mouth. She stares dazedly for another moment, but her eyes come back into focus when Chloe’s fingers lay across the waistband of her shorts.

“Mommy!” She ruts forward, face pressing into Chloe’s throat as she pushes her hand into Stella’s underwear. She immediately squirms, impatient and desperate as she tries to rut into Chloe’s fingers. Chloe wraps an arm around her waist, hushing Stella until the quick jumps of her hips finally subside.

“I’m gonna take care of you, baby girl. Relax, relax.” Stella shivers and mouths at Chloe’s neck as she cups Stella’s wet cunt. “There you go, there you go,” she keeps mumbling to herself as she grinds against Stella’s clit, making her whine and grip at Chloe’s tits desperately. She rubs her long fingers between Stella’s folds, before two press against her hole. “Relax for me, sweetheart,” she says again and Stella shivers. Chloe clamps her hand on the base of her neck and Stella goes boneless, cunt opening around Chloe’s fingers beautifully.

Stella pants into Chloe’s throat and her pussy clenches tight around the lengths of Chloe’s fingers. She hooks them into her, rubbing against that spongy spot inside of her until she’s shaking and gushing. In their current position, Chloe can’t really fuck her like she wants but she rocks her fingers deep into Stella, feeling every quiver of her cunt. With every press of her fingers, Stella’s clit rubs against her palm, wet and hot. Soon, Stella’s drooling into Chloe’s neck weakly meeting her thrusts with quick little grinds of her hips.

Chloe coos and keeps the grip on the back of her neck tight and sure. “Gonna cum for me, baby girl?” She twists her fingers even deeper then, scissoring them wide just to feel Stella’s moan in her chest.

“Yeah, yeah, Mommy--” She breaks off on a groan and Chloe fucks her harder. “Mommy, Mommy,” she keeps murmuring it even as her body starts to draw tight, cunt clenching and quivering. Chloe’s wrist is starting to cramp but she keeps up the pace as Stella’s incoherent begging falls apart.

Her tongue lolls out of her mouth and Chloe presses hard on her clit. “Lemme feel it baby girl, cum for Mommy.” Stella falls apart immediately, breath tripping up in her chest as she gushes all over Chloe’s hand. She fucks her through it, until cum is soaking into Stella’s panties and smearing over her thighs. She trembles and trembles until she’s exhausted, gasping one big breath as Chloe carefully withdraws her fingers.

Stella makes an unhappy little grumbling sound as Chloe shifts. “Mommy, I’m tired.” Even nearly burning up inside, Chloe still manages to laugh at Stella’s pouting.

“We’ll take a nap, okay?” She’s breathless and her words begin to shake as she shoves her wet fingers into her shorts and rubs her clit. Stella comes back to herself again then, lifting her head from Chloe’s neck to stare down between her legs.

She rubs at Chloe’s sides and she shivers, drawing another mean little circle over her clit as the heat in her belly builds. “Are you feeling good?” Stella’s voice is so delicate and it slices through Chloe viciously. She moans and nods, eyes fluttering shut as her back arches. She isn’t prepared for Stella leaning back over her, mouth hot and wet on her nipple again. She shouts her pleasure, nearly kneeing Stella in the ribs as her thighs clench tight and she cums. Static swarms her vision, her orgasm drawing long with every pull Stella takes on her tit. She gasps as she comes down from it, melting into the couch cushions as she blindly pets at Stella’s hair.

She pulls off the moment it becomes too much, smacking her lips all satisfied as she lays back on Chloe’s belly. “You’re so pretty, Mommy.” Chloe laughs and pets at her with her clean hand.

“Thank you, baby.” Her voice is hoarse and probably will be until the morning. “You wanna take a nap, sweetheart?” Stella makes another noncommittal noise as she winds her arms back around Chloe.

“Don’ wanna move.” Stella sounds half asleep already, and even with both their bottoms soaked through with cum and streaks of it drying in their fur, Chloe can’t bear to argue with her.

“Alright, we’ll nap here then.” Stella gives a half hearted giggle, before her breathing goes deep and somnolent. Chloe falls asleep with a smile on her face soon after.


End file.
